


Christmas in Brissago

by Rynnsama



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Garbage, becca verse, implied internalized homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28305132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rynnsama/pseuds/Rynnsama
Summary: Terry and Mikey spend their first Christmas alone together.
Relationships: Terry Silver/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Twelve Days of Cobra Kai-mas





	Christmas in Brissago

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jules1980](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jules1980/gifts).



> Mikey Sullivan belongs to Jules1980

"Don't you miss it? Christmas with Princess?"

Mikey looked up from the box of decorations he was holding to see Terry leaning against the wall watching him, a glass of bourbon in his hand.

This was their first year celebrating the holidays alone together at the Brissago house. He still couldn't believe that Terry had gone out and bought a place for him but on the other hand, he definitely could. It finally gave them a secret place hidden away from the world where they could be just themselves, where Mikey could be  _ himself,  _ something he had never felt he could be his whole life.

"Could ask you the same," he grinned, "Cara and John deserve to have a Christmas to themselves without the whole circus for once. Becca needs to have at least one normal holiday in her lifetime. What about Kelvin? You okay leaving him alone with the piranha?"

Terry shook his head but he couldn't help but laugh as his ex-wife was mentioned. "He will manage, I left him some extra special gifts to make up for my absence."

He placed his glass down on the coffee table and turned towards the tree where Mikey was standing. Walking over Terry wrapped his arms around his lover, pulling him close as he rested his chin on the other's shoulder.

"When you said you wanted to spend Christmas together I didn't think you meant all out. You should have told me and I would have hired someone to decorate the place before we got here."

Rolling his eyes Mikey put down the decorations and turned in the other’s arms to face him, "I don't want some pre-made Christmas. Half of the fun is putting up the tree and decorating."

"You better get started on that mistletoe then because I might die if I have to go much longer without a kiss from you," Terry gave him a smirk.

Mikey returned the look, "Sorry, fresh out of mistletoe. Guess you're just gonna have to die rich boy."

Terry's eyes darkened. "You'll pay for that 'rich boy's comment," he hissed as he forced the smaller man against the wall and pinned him there.

He could feel excitement crackle through him and he began to feel short of breath. "Good," he replied, licking his lips, "you know I like it rough…"

Terry's lips crashed against his earnestly. He loved the way he could taste the caramel and vanilla notes of the other’s drink. Moaning his lips parted, inviting Terry further.

He loved the way Terry caressed his body, he had been aching for his touch for so long. He hated that he couldn't enjoy his lover whenever he pleased and that he had to wait for these hidden moments in time. Piece by piece items of clothing dropped to the floor until their naked chests were flush against each other.

"Want to move this to the bedroom?" Terry whispered before scraping his teeth along Mikey's earlobe, causing him to shiver with pleasure.

Mikey pressed a long sensual kiss against the other’s lips as his fingers tangled in his dark hair. "Would be such a shame to waste the fire you built," he nodded towards the hearth where flames flickered in front of a soft plush rug.

Terry's lips spread into a wide grin.

\--

Terry rest his head on the other’s lap. Somehow in their exhaustion, they had found their way to the couch. Mikey had pulled on a hooded sweatshirt before wrapping Terry in a blanket.

"Decorating can't be near as fun as that," he murmured trying to fight off the sleep that was trying to overcome him.

"Not in the slightest," Mikey agreed as he softly ran his fingers through the other's hair.

"I wish every day could be like this…"

The words hurt though Mikey knew Terry had meant no harm. More than anything he wanted to have what it seemed everyone else in his life did. He wanted to bring his partner home for the holidays, to be able to go home to him every night. To not be in constant fear wondering if anyone had seen them together. 

"Same," he finally confessed but his words fell on deaf ears as Terry had already drifted into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
